


Postcard From Fanficland ll

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Humor, Series, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-21
Updated: 2004-11-21
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Scully in the AU Fanficland decide writers need more poking.





	Postcard From Fanficland ll

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: Postcard From Fanficland ll 

Author: Pattie 

Rated: G 

Category: Vignette 

Spoilers: None 

Summary: The X-Files area of Fanficland feels a lack of harmony, and Mulder and Scully want to start the writers up again. 

Archive: Gossamer. Any other place please ask--I'll likely say yes. 

Disclaimers: Mulder, Scully, all other X-Files characters, and the title belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Studios. Anyone else I may have mentioned do not belong to me, with the exception of myself. This story has earned me no money and I do not intend copyright infringement. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**NOVEMBER 17, 2004**  
2:00 P.M. Eastern Time. 

Fanficland: The veritable nursery for fictional works based on, and dedicated to, characters of television series and/or movies we deeply appreciate and pay tribute to. (At least, that's what the plaque over the gate there says.) 

"Hey, Mulder. Check this out. Jack came through the gate without knowing who he was." 

"Jack?" 

"Yeah, Mulder. Jack O'Neill. From Stargate SG-1?" 

"Oh. Yeah, about that, Scully. I didn't mean to get you so addicted to reading fanfic about us... or anyone else for that matter. We should be speaking to some of the folks from Bonanza, and of course, the Star Trek shows. They must think we're intentionally being rude. Captain Kirk is so jealous of me... " 

"Mulder, this is most distressing." 

"Tell me about it. He wears a wig, and I still have my hair." 

"No, Mulder. What I meant to say was that it's not looking good right now at some of the usual most active forums and boards." 

"I thought Mary Kleinsmith fixed that with "Lull". At least there SEEMED to be more Mulder Torture fics out there for a while. I do understand that Char Chaffin and Mountainphile have been into our lives as well. And isn't Donna posting a really heart-wrenching story right now? Scully, you're crying. Please, the Brady Bunch won't understand why." 

"Oh, Mulder, it's just not the same." 

"I'm sorry I got you so addicted to that stuff, Scully. I shouldn't have told you about X-Files Fanfic. Mind you, I love the attention and all, but I hate to see you hurting like this. Well, in some cases, better you than me, I suppose." 

"You know I love a good Scully kidnapped case just as much as anyone else, Mulder. And I like the thought that we can all live on together after Colonization. or after we prevent it, but there's still so much light comedy, stranded field trips, meaty profiling, and heartbreak to be written, and shoes to write off. It's all out there!" 

"Scully... Marry me?" 

"Pftt! This is serious." 

"I know. It's been distressing me lately, too. At first, I thought it was just their real lives getting in the way. Now, I think they're either at a loss for inspiration, or their get up and go has got up and left. I did go out and poke Oracle, Philiator, XSketch, even Sam Piper. I know how hard it can be on a Fanfic character to think that some day, we may fade into oblivion like Rosencrantz and Guildenstern." 

"Did you poke Pattie, Erin, bcfan... " 

"Yes." 

"So did I. I swear I'm getting very angry having to poke all over the place. Say... Look at that! See it?" 

"Yes! Scully!! Happy Dance time! People writing about us again all over the place! Just look at those WIPs popping up, the deep Case Files, angst, torture, monsters, Krychek and Skinner... Oh, forgot Scully. I've been getting our old nemeses from the Consortium, and even the aliens into the effort. Look over here... The 2004 Spookys pages are filling up with entries, too. IOHO is still up and running! Now, admit it, Scully. You pushed the panic button." 

"Well, I guess the evidence does say something. But how can we keep them up and at it? New ones like Kimogen, Katie, all the others who are popping up?" 

"The same way as with the veterans. Pokey stick. And lots of praise, Scully. Feedback means a lot to the writers, new and veterans. Maybe we can poke readers to write feedback. It's almost essential that we keep up the inspiration, and gentle little reminders like whispering in their ears helps, too." 

"Well, I can't say I disagree with you there. Can I still look in on the sites for other shows?" 

"Well, maybe when our workload eases up. I have more folks on my poking list than Santa has on his Christmas List. I could really use the help, Scully." 

"Count me in. Hmm, it's nearly nightfall in Eaurope. I think we should start there. Coming?" 

"There's a line there somewhere... " 

"Later, Mulder. We have a job to do and let's fill these people with our enthusiasm. KRYCECK! Get the hell over here and bring the others. It's time to run the Poke Brigade and Inspiration League!' 

"Be right with ya, Red!" 

"She's mine!" 

**END**

Author's Note: To all the people I didn't mention, I have only the utmost respect for you. To the people I did mention, I salute you all equally and heartily. I especially commend Mary Kleinsmith for "Lull" and all the injuries we at Mulder's Refuge sustained from her arangements to have Mulder and Scully poke us. It still hurts to turn sideways.   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
